


Middle Earth in Three (or more) Sentences

by marmota_b



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle Earth-related fills for Three Sentence Ficathons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To the Misty Mountains by Pedal Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saoirse7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse7/gifts), [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dís became Queen Under the Mountain, things went differently for Balin and the hobbits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for the prompt ["hobbit, dis, she challenges dain for the throne"](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3711459)  
> What came out is an AU that follows and not that much Dís after all.  
> Title kindly provided by Heliopause.

The Queen thought it a horrible idea that would end in pain.

You do not easily question the woman who had lost both her sons to a similar enterprise, had challenged the next heir in line - and had won. Balin grumbled for a month, maybe, but in the end, he settled down and directed his frustration and restlessness into daring inventions.

His favourite was a vehicle powered by the driver's feet. After a series of improvements, it was capable of running even in mountainous terrain. It became popular all throughout the North, spreading surprisingly quickly.

Some years later, in Rivendell, the hobbits presented to him an improvement that the circumstances of their journey had necessitated. They had disassembled one of the vehicles and used the wheels to make a cart, appended behind another vehicle. They had done it in the wilderness with only minimal tools!

Truly, there was always more to hobbits than you knew.

The Queen liked the hobbits' invention so much that she later invited Merry and Pippin to stay some time in Erebor and apprentice with Balin.


	2. Alliances Renewed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer to the prompt [The Hobbit/LotR, any, I bid you all a very fond farewell](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3638755>)

It had originally been very confusing for the family, to play host to an elf - even one they had already known, as Thranduil's son was; or perhaps even more so for the memories Glóin still carried.  
But Legolas was as gracious as elves ever could be, and more so, because he was mindful of their customs and habits and especially good with the small ones (almost like a fun grandfather to them) - and, of course, Gimli already liked him, which did help Glóin to see the elf in a new light.  
So when, at the end of his stay at Erebor, Legolas said "I bid you all a very fond farewell," the feelings were truly mutual and many a dwarf hoped to see Thranduil's son again; given the plans for collaborative rebuilding Minas Tirith in the south, that was the best possible outcome and a better one than anyone could have hoped for.


	3. Of Healing Herbs and Things That Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éowyn shares interests with Queen Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for the prompt ["Narnia/LoTR, Lucy and Eowyn being awesome"](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4187107#cmt4187107)  
> And inspired by ["In Ithilien, a Garden"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1142805/chapters/2946685) by just_ann_now.  
> Also bits lifted from what I've developed for The Peridan Chronicles, but the connections do not have to be taken seriously.

"So you do not have many woods where you come from?" Lucy asked and stooped down to pick up a plant.

"Not in my country of birth, no," the visitor replied, squatting down beside her to help with the picking, "although I have learned much about woods, and of course all the useful plants in them, since I have moved to Ithilien - after all, my husband is a ranger. We have found a common interest in all that grows."

"It is nice to have someone to share the knowledge with," Lucy reflected. "Well, unless they're a centaur, because... do never try to share in knowledge with centaurs, because they will always trample over you."

"I will keep that in mind," Éowyn smiled, with a twinkle in her eye. "I imagine they are much like the master of the Houses of Healing in Minas Tirith."

"I imagine they are," Lucy replied, grinning. "I never could persuade my sister to learn as much about healing herbs, though," she continued with her previous idea, "she finds all the details of preparation and all the digging in dirt odious. I suppose it is for her, just like sewing is odious for me. But I find it relaxing and... it is simply good, knowing how useful it will be, is it not?"

"So what is this one good for?" Éowyn asked.

"Oh, mostly cough. It smells horribly when you prepare it, but..."

"That reminds me of my own childhood," Éowyn laughed.

They walked on, sharing childhood memories of disgusting medicine, until they sauntered to an open, sunny glade, welcomed by a sweet, warm, fresh scent, and both stopped in their tracks and uttered a blissful "Oh!"

"Windthyme!" Lucy said, beaming with pleasure.

"Athelas," Éowyn said, in awe.


	4. Free as a Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for caramelsilver's Three Sentence Ficathon last year, in response to the prompt ["Lord of the Rings (book or movie-verse), Eowyn/Faramir, free as a bird"](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html?page=17)

Ithilien did not have Rohan's wide endless plains, but it had enough wide rolling valleys to suit her.  
To suit them.  
She let out a cry of joy, kicked her horse's shins and leant into the embrace of wind; and beside her, Faramir did the same.


End file.
